Sorry!
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: "Kalau mereka bertengkar kurang dari 15 menit. Aku yang diatas! Bukan begitu, Neji?" Gaara tersenyum. Neji berdecak kesal, "taruhan dengan menghitung lamanya mereka bertengkar untuk menentukan posisi seme-uke itu, kurasa sangat bodoh, Gaara." mind to RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu slight GaaNejiGaa

* * *

**Sorry!**

**By : Pearl Jeevas**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

24 Desember 2010 at 21.51 PM

* * *

Suatu malam yang dingin, dimana mentari sudah bersembunyi di ufuk barat, Teletubbies sudah terlelap, dan anak-anak kecil tengah mengucapkan doa tidur. Berharap Santa Clause akan datang dan memberi mereka kado, sebagai balasan setelah setahun penuh menjadi anak yang baik. Malam ini adalah malam natal, sebagian besar umat Nasrani tengah berkumpul hangat dengan sanak saudaranya. Menghabiskan malam dengan obrolan ringan, lelucon, permainan, dan hal lain yang lumrah dilakukan saat malam natal. Menghangatkan diri didepan perapian yang menyala. Sama seperti disini, disebuah rumah minilalis. Dimana dua orang pemuda berstatus suami istri –atau suami-suami, entahlah– sedang menikmati malam natal yang damai.

"Kau brengsek, Sasuke!" ujar, atau lebih tepatnya teriak pemuda berambut _blonde_. Diikuti melayangnya sebuah kotak _tissue_ kearah pemuda lainnya. Kotak _tissue_ tersebut mendarat mulus di lantai, setelah membentur dahi pemuda berambut biru tua.

"Kau yang brengsek, Naruto." Ujar si rambut biru tua sambil mengelus dahinya yang sedikit benjol akibat benturan yang lumayan keras. Ia berjalan tergopoh mengejar pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sudah berlari menuju ke tingkat dua. "Brengsek, jangan lari!"

Sebuah benda yang bernama bantal melayang menuju pemuda berambut biru, kontan membuat ia sedikit oleng karena sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh di tangga. "Kita perlu bicara!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan! _Go away, bastard_!" Teriak Naruto yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka, ia mengepalkan tangan kemudian menendang pintu itu sekeras mungkin. Sakit memang, tapi tidak sesakit hatinya. Bagaimana ia bisa diam saja setelah melihat suaminya bersama orang lain ketika dirinya sedang bekerja membanting tulang, untuk merayakan malam natal dengan _dinner_ romantis di restoran mewah. Ia menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk bekerja dan lembur hanya untuk kado spesial ini bersama Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah seenaknya jalan berdua dengan Neji –mantan kekasihnya-.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu." Sebuah bantal bulu angsa dilempar lagi, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkisnya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak kencang, ia menghampiri suaminya yang masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

"Sasuke!" balas Naruto tak kalah kencangnya.

"Dengarkan aku–"

"Tidak mau! Pergi!"

Sasuke berdecak, "berhentilah bersikap _childish_! " Ia meraih lengan Naruto dan membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Berhentilah menyelingkuhiku!" Naruto memberontak agar cengkraman Sasuke lepas dari lengannya. "Lepaskan aku, Uchiha!" mata biru lautnya berkilat penuh amarah. Ia sudah lelah, ia merasa di hianati. Untuk apa selama sebulan ini ia kerja lembur, jika dibalas dengan penghianatan seperti ini.

Mata Sasuke membulat, "haa– apa kau tadi melihatku berjalan bersama Neji?"

Naruto mendorong Sasuke, "ya! Aku melihatmu berkencan dengan Neji."

Sasuke mendesah, "yang kau lihat itu bu–"

"AHA! Seingatku kau tidak punya kembaran, dan mataku belum rabun untuk bisa melihatmu sedang bermesraan dengan Hyuuga muda itu. Alasan apa lagi yang akan kau buat untuk membohongiku!" Naruto meninju dada kanan Sasuke, hingga pria berambut raven itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Katakan… katakan padaku! Kebohongan apa lagi yang akan kau tabur?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya, napasnya memburu, detakan jantungnya lebih cepat dari normal. Ia juga marah, sangat marah pada Sasuke, "padahal, semuanya sudah kuberikan. Cintaku, tubuhku, sayangku, semua perhatianku, bahkan aku tak menghadiri pemakaman kakekku hanya untuk mengganti kain komperesmu karena kau demam!" Naruto meraih kerah kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang muka, tak sanggup melihat ekspresi suaminya yang seperti ini.

"Kalau pada akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini, lebih baik kau menikah dengan Hyuuga itu!" Naruto makin mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian menghantam pipi Sasuke dengan kuat. Hantaman itu sanggup membuat sang Uchiha tersungkur. "Kenapa kau tidak membela diri?" Muka Naruto merah padam, karena menahan marah.

"Berbohonglah sekali lag–"

"Cukup, Naruto!" Kata Sasuke lantang, ia berdiri pelan kemudian mundur tiga langkah menjauhi tempat Naruto berdiri. "Ya, memang aku bersama Neji!"

Napas Naruto tercekat, ia merasa tiap detakan jantungnya terasa sakit. "Oh, akhirnya kau mengaku. Kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan, tak pernah memberiku waktu untuk bicara! Kau bertingkah seperti ABG labil, menjijikkan."

"Brengsek!"

"Bercerminlah, kau juga brengsek."

"AARGH!" Naruto memukul pintu disampingnya dengan begitu keras. "Aku tidak tahan lagi! Kita cerai saja!"

"YA! Aku juga ingin bercerai darimu! Aku benci sifat kekanakkanmu itu!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang sedikit memar. Dengan cepat Sasuke turun dari tangga, menuju pintu depan.

"Baguslah! Sana cari orang lain yang tidak kekanakan sepertiku! Kalau sudah nemu, jangan lupa undang aku dalam pernikahanmu selanjutnya."

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti mengundangmu walau kau nanti akan menghabiskan jatah _catering_ untuk tiga orang!" teriak Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu dengan kasar. Ia pergi keliar dengan wajah yang tak kalah marah. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di dalam rumah. Sendiri, benar-benar sendiri.

Tunggu dulu. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa dengan gampangnya Naruto minta cerai dari Sasuke? Demi sejuta bebek beranak, Naruto begitu mencintai Sasuke. Ia tak mau kehilangan suaminya, ia tak mau rumah tangganya yang selama ini dibangun dengan susah payah hancur lebur. Hanya karena kelabilan semata. Ini salah!

Naruto merosot pelan, entah mengapa kakinya terasa lemas. Lemas sekali hingga tak mampu menopangnya berdiri. Ia memegangi dada kirinya, detakan jantungnya masih sangat sakit. Mengapa, mengapa tadi ia tidak membiarkan Sasuke bicara. Mengapa tadi ia terus-menerus mengejar titik lemah Sasuke. Mengapa tadi ia mengatai Sasuke brengsek dan menyebalkan? _Sial! _Naruto merasa sangat menyesal.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri, ia berjalan gontai menuruni tangga. Ia hendak menyusul Sasuke yang pergi entah kemana, ia harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Pertengkaran ini tak sepenuhnya salah Sasuke. Ia juga turut serta dengan tidak membiarkan Sasuke menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Naruto hendak membuka pintu, namun ternyata pintu itu telah dibuka terlebih dulu oleh seseorang dari luar. Dan menampakkan Sasuke yang terengah, ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran –wajahnya sudah nggak marah lagi–. Naruto sempat menyangka, suaminya itu habis berpapasan dengan _candy jumping_ ditengah jalan, sehingga ekspresinya sedikit horor seperti ini. Namun sepertinya dugaannya salah besar.

"Naruto." Bibir Sasuke bergetar ketika melantunkan nama sang terkasih.

Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama, "Sasuke, aku–"

"Maafkan aku!" Ujar keduanya serempak. Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang, sebelum akhirnya menghambur kepelukan suaminya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Naruto, yang satu lagi untuk membelai rambut pirang sang terkasih. Sedangkan Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke, menghirup wangi pria berkulit pucat itu. Keduanya terdiam dalam hening, membiarkan detakan jantung mereka beradu menjadi melodi yang merdu.

Naruto mendongak, hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Maaf–" ujar keduanya serempak, lagi.

Kemudian mereka tertawa renyah.

Sasuke mulai meniadakan jarak antara mereka, kemudian mengecup lembut bibir sang terkasih. Kecupan singkat, namun memiliki arti yang dalam.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka melepas kecupan itu dengan enggan.

"Ah! Aku memukulmu terlalu kencang ya, Teme? Maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke yang sedikit biru, akibat kerjaannya tadi.

"Tawaran dinnernya masih berlaku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto, ia kembali memeluk suaminya. Mencari kehangatan karena ia baru saja keluar, menyusuri jalan bersalju.

Naruto menggeleng, "ini sudah terlalu malam." Naruto melirik dinding, dimana disana tergantung sebuah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. "Kita dinner dirumah saja, lagipula aku harus mengobati memarmu itu." Naruto nyengir.

"Dinnernya diranjang saja, dobe." Sasuke berbisik tepat di depan telinga Naruto, ia menyeringai.

Naruto memukul lagi salah satu pipi Sasuke yang tidak memar.

.

* * *

#

* * *

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain.

"Berapa?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah bata, pada pria lain berambut cokelat panjang disampingnya.

Pria berambut cokelat menghela napas, " 11 menit 45 detik. Oke, kau menang, Gaara." Balasnya ogah-ogahan, kemudian ia melempar stopwatch ditanganya ke sembarang arah. "Ya, kau menang, dan aku kalah."

"Sesuai perjanjian, kalau mereka bertengkar kurang dari 15 menit. Aku yang diatas. Bukan begitu, Neji?" Gaara tersenyum.

Neji berdecak kesal, "taruhan dengan menghitung lamanya mereka bertengkar untuk menentukan posisi seme-uke itu, kurasa sangat bodoh."

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "sudahlah, biarkan malam ini aku yang berkuasa. Jujur saja aku bosan dibawah terus."

Neji memutar bola matanya, tapi walaupun begitu ia menuruti saja kemauan ukenya –beserta taruah konyolnya-.

Menjadi tetangga Sasuke dan Naruto mungkin bagi sebagian orang adalah malapetaka. Karena harus mendengar teriakan dan gebrakan disetiap harinya. Namun tidak halnya bagi Gaara. Karena dengan teriakan dan gebrakan itulah, kini dirinya jadi punya kesempatan menjadi penguasa dalam urusan pribadinya bersama Neji.

Dan malam ini, malam natal dimana Sweeper dicoret dari daftar penerima hadiah Santa karena mencuri bintang milik dora. Malam dimana sebutir mutiara bisa mengetik fanfic. Ah, ini adalah satu malam lagi yang romantis bagi pasangan SasuNaru.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Yap! Sebuah oneshot SasuNaru gaje. OOC banget ya? Hihihi. Yosh, saya mengharapkan sepiring review dari anda! *puppy eyes*

Kritik dan saran saya trima semua. Oya, sepertinya ada tanda baca yang salah. Bantu saya perbaiki ya?

Terimakasih sudah mau baca~


End file.
